The Forbidden
by Brinnyseph
Summary: When Eren and Mikasa hook up, feelings within the walls go chaotic and you get to see the outcome. All mistakes are intentional. Lemon.
1. Inside These Tight Walls

It was an abnormal day at HQ. The clouds were up in the sky, and the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Mikasa was feeling odd. Not for any particular reason, perhaps it was that time of the month again. However, she knew that she had to do something. Mikasa went over to Eren's quarters and said, "I need to talk to you."

To that, Eren responded, "Hm?"

"Let me show you, actually." Mikasa said seductively.

She threw Eren onto his bed, and proceeded to strip down in front of him. Eren could see her body in all its glory. The thing that he really adored the most about her body was the fact that she wasn't too muscular, but at the same time, not too skinny. Her breasts were supple, and voluptuous, a thing that Eren noticed ever since she hit puberty. Eren's member became rock solid as she rubbed up against him. Slowly, she began to undress Eren until nothing was on him except his bare skin. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to go along with this, since she was his sister, even though she wasn't biologically.

"Grab the oil, Mikasa" she opened the drawer and scanned the contents.

"Aha", she took out a large cannister of transparent thick liquid.

"Why the hell do you even own this?" Eren snapped. She looked back into the drawer and pulled out a drawing of Eren and Levi docking their cocks.

"What the fuck? Where'd you get that?"

"I commissioned it to a girl on DeviantArt who does this. It's really amazing what technology and corrupt minds can do nowadays. Hush now." She replied.

Slowly, but surely, she began to rub Eren's member and lapped at it as if it was a lollipop. Eren groaned with pleasure, not knowing whether or not he enjoyed it. She dipped her forefinger into the transparent container, the tip of her fingers glistened with the thick oil. She proceeded to lather the oil on her hands, and started to rub on Eren's throbbing member once again. This time, Eren decided to take the initiative.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa!" He exclaimed with extreme pleasure, as though nobody was inthe HQ at the time. Seriously, where were the others?

Eren put his hands on Mikasa's head and shoved it down onto his cock. Her hair was soft, he thought in his head. Mikasa did not seem to be adverse to this, for she was going deeper and deeper until his entire 8 inch penis was inside her throat. She was slurping, which made Eren a little more turned on. The proceeded to do this for about 10 minutes, after which, Eren exclaied, "I'm cumming!"

Mikasa's eyes widened as she pulled away from Eren and began to spit out the excess amount of semen that had went into her mouth. However, she spit it onto her hand and consumed all of the white substance.

"Eren, you're still hard." Mikasa took notice as the boy kept his stature even though he had just ejaculated.

"Once again, Mikasa, I'm sorry." Eren cried.

He grabbed her by the torso and threw her onto the bed as she did to him previously. Ferociously, he spread her legs open, and was about to thrust when she said, "Wait!"

"Put on protection, I don't want to become pregnant." Mikasa said with urgency.

"I don't give a shit about that I'm going bareback" Eren said, his face grinning.


	2. A Revealing Twist

**Chapter 2**

"But..but.. but how are you gonna pay for the baby?"

"Bitch, sign up for welfare." Eren screamed like in the show.

"Um...um.. I-I gue-", but before she could finish her statement, he shoved it in. "ERRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!" she screamed.

Meanwhile outside Mikasa's quarters...

Armin stared at the door contemplating whether or not to open up and see what Mikasa was doing. She had screamed 'Eren', but he did not know if she was in danger or was using the oil he gifted to her about a week ago.

"Armin, what the hell are you doing outside of Mikasa's quarters?" stated Jean.

"I was just gonna check on her..."

"Speak up He Man", he chuckled, "If you have business with her you better speak up bitch" he said with a sadistic look on his face.

"Oh! Oh yessss... Eren! Fuck me like you were a Titan!"

"Was that Mikasa?" his faced dimmed.

"Um... I think so..."

"Open the fucking door Armin, open it right now" his face now turned into that of a killer.

To the thought of Mikasa masturbating to Eren 8==D~ the giant dildo object she was holding was none other than the big ass sword they used to kill other Titans.

MIKASA SCREAMED, "OH SHIT THIS BLOOD ON MY PUSSY FEELS SO ALGEBRAIC"

"Armin. Listen to me right now." Levi said in a very stern tone. "We have to stop this"

Armin looked at Levi in a confused manner, but went along with the plan, anyways. As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by a disturbing image. The two were on the bed, and a sword that looked to be made out of rubber, but didn't look like a sword all that much was inserted into Mikasa's vagina, with some odd looking red fluid leaking out of it. Eren was sitting in front of her, looking as though he was trying to masturbate to Mikasa's eccentric taste in erotica.

"What the hell were you two doing? Isn't she your sister?" exclaimed a shocked Levi.

Eren stared at the wooden floor of the bedroom in contempt. Why was he doing this? Did it even matter if it felt good, and did he even think about Mikasa's feelings? The feelings were mutual, after all.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." Eren said, with a defeated expression.

But in Eren's mind he wanted to rape his sister so hard. The thought of it made him have a boner with the ego of Donald Trump. That boner ego made him ejaculate in front of Armin.

"Eren... I didn't know..." Armin gasped.

"It's true. It's been this way ever since that one time I stood up for you." Eren said with much determination.

"You asshole, you do realize that was me doing all of the work, right?" Mikasa snapped.

They continued on with this for a good 14.69 minutes until someone broke the chain of events.

"Well, now that we have the resources, who wants a threesome?!" Eren exclaimed.

Armin went headfirst into Eren's dickhole and started sucking on it.

Erin said in much excitement, "ARMIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME"

Armin replied, "I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU PEE IN MY FACE"

Suddenly Mikasa rushed up to both of them and grabbed their dicks.

With a little twist the foreskin on Armin's penis came off. The sight of his penis made Eren almost throw up. It had the smell of Oscar the Grouch and the appearance of an echidna penis, which was around 3 inches. (If you don't know what an echidna penis is, it has 4 holes)

"HEY YOU FAGGOTS, DON'T LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS, I WANT TO FUCK EREN'S HOT ASS SISTER TOO." Levi shouted with much dexterity.

Levi then proceeded to strip down until all that could be seen was his rock solid body, and even more solid 9 incher.

…...- *" \ - "::*'\

…„-^*'' : : „'' : : : :: *„

…..„-* : : :„„-/ : : : : : : : '\

…./ : : „-* . .| : : : : : : : : '|

….../ : „-* . . . | : : : : : : : : |

…...\„-* . . . . .| : : : : : : : :'|

….../ . . . . . . '| : : : : : : : :|

….../ . . . . . . . .'\ : : : : : : : |

…../ . . . . . . . . . .\ : : : : : : :|

…./ . . . . . . . . . . . '\ : : : : : /

….../ . . . . . . . . . . . . . *-„„„„-*'

….'/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '|

…/ . . . . . . . ./ . . . . . . .|

../ . . . . . . . .'/ . . . . . . .'|

./ . . . . . . . . / . . . . . . .'|

'/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'|

'| . . . . . \ . . . . . . . . . .|

'| . . . . . . \„_^- „ . . . . .'|

'| . . . . . . . . .'\ .\ ./ '/ . |

| .\ . . . . . . . . . \ .'' / . '|

| . . . . . . . . . . / .'/ . . .|

| . . . . . . .| . . / ./ ./ . .|

'| . . . . . . . . .'\ .\ ./ '/ . |

| .\ . . . . . . . . . \ .'' / . '|

| . . . . . . . . . . / .'/ . . .|

| . . . . . . .| . . / ./ ./ . .|

'| . . . . . . . . .'\ .\ ./ '/ . |

| .\ . . . . . . . . . \ .'' / . '|

| . . . . . . . . . . / .'/ . . .|

| . . . . . . .| . . / ./ ./ . .|

(Note, the image above is pretty much how Levi's cock looks like.)

"You dumbfucks should stop trying to fuck each other, and instead trying to fuck Eren's hot ass sister." Levi said with much intensity.

Eren looked at Levi and nodded, saying, "You're right. I call her pussy."

"Dibs on her asshole." Levi shouted.

"Th- Th- Then I have her mouth..." Armin said sheepishly.

Mikasa looked ready to have the three boys inside of her all at once. However, one thing bothered her.

"Eren, you seemed a bit hesitant at first. Why the change of heart? Aren't I your sister?" Mikasa said with interest.

"Fuck it, you're not even legally adopted. So from now on, I get to call you my slut. Deal?" Eren said demandingly.

The atmosphere in the room changed from an intense, serious feel, to a thick, more sensual vibe in more than a minute.


	3. Intermission

"Dude, the continuity is fucked up. How the hell did Levi get there and where the fuck did Jean go?" Eren said in confusion.

"Eren, I personally do not give two fucks about how I got here. From what I can tell, you're talking like a lunatic. I just want to fuck your hot ass sister and get it over with." Levi said in response.

"It feels like someone is predetermining what I say... and can you PLEASE stop calling her that?" Eren said, irritated.

"I thought that she wasn't your sister, and you didn't mind. So it's fair game." said Levi.

"Well, let's just say she isn't and get things over with." Eren replied.

Mikasa and Armin sat there looking dumbfounded, staring at each other's nude bodies in awe, while listening to the constant blithering of Eren and Levi.

"Hopefully this'll lead us to the next chapter of our sexual adventures" chimed Mikasa.


	4. Don't Let Me Into My Zoe

"Where the hell is everyone", Hanji said to herself. She started thinking of all the things she could do alone, like play with her pussy. "Maybe I'll do just that" she murmured. "Where are you Bean the Second?" She gazed around the room, but Bean II was nowhere to be found. She thought maybe she had gone off to her quarters...

Five minutes later...

Hanji had just remembered an important tidbit of information regarding the Titans after having a quick session of reviewing some notes of hers. She was so ecstatic, she decided to go and tell Eren about it. Hanji quickly ran from her room to his, and barged into his room, exclaiming, "Eren! I have some new information that you MUST know!"

She was then presented with a pleasant display of bare bodies looking very aroused.

"Hanji. Just in time." Levi said with a smirk.

"Are we reviewing anatomy or what?"

"Sure, now show us your big titties!" screamed Armin.

"What he's trying to say is that WE need to review your very fine and well-endowed body." Levi said with much pleasure.

Hanji was looking around the room in order to get a feel of the situation. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were all there, looking naked. That was very obvious. The question was why?

"I demand an explanation for this!" shouted Hanji.

"No, what you need is a cock in your mouth." Levi said. "Now come, and join us."

Levi walked up to Hanji, and slowly undressed her until her body was bare, and started to grope at her very fine D-Cup breasts.

"S-St- Stop it!" Hanji said exuberantly.

"You know that this is what you want..." Levi said with seduction hinted in his voice.

He was right. His hands seemed very dextrous after all his time swinging swords at Titans (and his other sword too), but never did she think that they would be appropriate for the task that he was doing now. Hanji was in much ecstasy for the simple reason being that she was being pleasured, albeit a bit vanilla. Levi as well was becoming aroused, for he did not that Hanji had kept these breasts of hers a secret after all this time. They were as soft as a marshmallow, but stayed perky, like his throbbing member.

Meanwhile, Eren and Armin were double teaming Mikasa. Eren was eating her out like a big feast that their mother had always made during the holiday season, and Armin was thrusting his penis into Mikasa's wet, sopping mouth frivolously. Mikasa was enjoying this, but her mind slipped to the thought of being stuffed with semen by every male main cast character in every anime ever, especially Ichigo Kurosaki. But that wasn't the current objective. It was to please Armin. Mikasa was feverishly sucking and slurping on the very small penis that Armin had been endowed with, but was somehow enjoying it. She then took it upon herself not to just please his penis, but to also pleasure his other region. Swiftly, she sloppily maneuvered his testicles like dice. Armin let out a whimper of sexual anxiety, it was too much for his deuteragonist archetype to handle.

"I'm... I'm..." Armin whimpered.

Armin violently shoved his cock into Mikasa's sopping wet mouth and let out an explosion of semen that was flowing out of him like a sink. She swallowed it all with a little droplet near the corner of her lip.

"Shit..." Armin tumbled over on the bed his member slowly returning to its flaccid state. He then began to hallucinate in a euphoric fashion. He dreamed of humans watching people have sex on a square and jerking of their swords. He continued dreaming, knocked out by his first ejaculation.

"What a fucking pussy" giggled Mikasa, "Now. Stick it in me Eren, last time you totally came way too early, try to avoid that this time".

"I'll try, but your figure is too sexy" he said with a mouth full of vaginal fluids.

Eren, this time around, used protection, and went in Mikasa's tight vagina with much gusto. Get ready for the french tickler baby".

"Oh yes! Bone me with your titanic cock" screamed Hanji.

"Fuck yes, I'll bone you like the iceberg did to the Titanic" he exclaimed.

Everyone stopped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" said everyone in an ominous chorus.

"Fuck off will ya", he continued thrusting back and forth into her Bean II.


	5. Unleash The Beast

** Chapter 4: Unleash The Beast**

As everyone began to slowly back away, they had realized what they had done. They were all naked, and they fucked each other senseless with no remorse for each other whatsoever.

"Damn. I fucked my own sister. Even though she isn't biologically." said Eren with conviction.

But that got Mikasa so wet, that you could swear that Niagra falls ws nearby.

She looked at Eren's still throbbing member and said, "C'mere you…"

Viciously, she bit Eren's cock, to the point that she drew blood from his cock.

"Mikasa, no!" Eren exclaimed. But it was far too late for anyone to do anything. The look on Hanji's face said it all. Damn, were they fucked. Eren was slowly turning into a Titan. His only recognizable feature from his human form had to be his hair, but other than the fact that he looked to be skin, and he had no (massive) schlong to speak of, which saddened Mikasa.

"My sweet brother, Eren! Why must this happen to you-desu?" Mikasa said in anger and sorrow.

Levi then turned to Mikasa and gave her a look that said, "Really?"

He then said, "Bitch, first of all, you bit on his cock, which is a no-go when you're trying to blow someone. You just bit on it like it was a Five Guys burger, fresh from the grill. Second, what makes you think you can be some stupid fucking weaboo, saying "desu" like you're from 'Kaichou wa Maid Sama!'. Seriously, fucking get your priorities straight. Dumb slut."

"I'm sorry…" said Mikasa with remorse.

"Sorry isn't going to fix what you did now, you whore. Look at what's about to happen!" said Levi with vigor.

The midget Corporal then pointed at the Titanized Eren with his thick, throbbing cock, as Eren's hand reached over to Mikasa. Oddly enough, his hand stopped right in front of Mikasa.

"Wh-wh- what's he going to do?" said Mikasa, fear obviously in her voice.

Eren only needed to use his pinky finger to get Mikasa's legs open wide enough for him to fit in.

"No! Eren! Stop this!" Mikasa said in confusion.

"The shit that's about to happen is almost as fucked up as Boku No Pico." said Levi.

Eren the Titan then began to move his head towards Mikasa's loose, beaten, fish-smelling pussy, and began to lick the area where her vajay-jay is.

"Ahn, Ahn!" Mikasa groaned.

"If only I had a camera!" Hanji said with excitement.

"Same here!" Armin replied.

To those comments, Levi only said, "Man, this is like watching Satan's porn collection."

Suddenly, Eren stopped. It seemed as though his time as being a Titan had run out, and the husk of his Titan form lay still on the ground, as though it was taking a long ass nap. Eren then realized the horror of what just happened. Not only did he eat out Mikasa in his Titan form, but he destroyed the room that he was in as well. Everyone was bare naked, but there was nobody around, which was peculiar. Eren then went up to Mikasa with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Onii-chan…" said Mikasa passionately.

Eren then had a furious look on his face, and slapped her so hard, that Chris Brown would be scared.

"Why the hell did you do that? You know that if I get hurt, and I have some sort of objective in my mind, I'll turn into a Titan! Also, what the fuck is up with you saying 'Onii-chan' like some weaboo that loves watching Boku no Pico?", Eren shouted with fury.

"That's what I said." Levi said in reply.

"I'm sorry…" Mikasa said.

"Sometimes, sorry doesn't cut it." Eren said, pouting like a little bitch.

"Is there any way I can make it up?" said Mikasa apologetically.

Then, a familiar voice was heard, and said, "Oh, let me assist you."


End file.
